Not in It For Love
by Shini02
Summary: Transformers: Cybertron. Written for LiveJournal's 1sentence challenge community. They're not in this endless game of cat and mouse for love. Slash. RansackxOverride, background CrumplezonexRansack.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ransack or Override (unfortunately), all I own is this fic-thingy. 

**A/N:** No, these sentences don't go together in any way, shape or form. They're to be read on their own.

Yes, in this fic Override is male (call him _Nitro Convoy_ if it makes you feel better).

Don't ask me "why are you implying Ransack and Beast Wars' Rattrap are one in the same?". Everyone's entitled to their own theory and - even if I did read the information I found wrong (some way or another) - this just so happens to be mine: they're the same person, just different timelines.

**

* * *

**

**Not in It for Love**

_Motion_

Ransack had heard of bodies in motion, but this was ridiculous – Override must have gone around the track at least one hundred times at his top speed by now, and the Velocitron leader hardly seem phased by multitude of laps he had just run; needless to say Ransack was impressed.

_Cool_

"Hey, little buddy," Crumplezone mumbled as he shook his friend by the shoulder and then ducked down to get a better look at Ransack's face; the other mech was flushed like a fool, and all because Override has brushed passed him on his way to yet another race - "maybe you should cool your circuits, Rans."

_Young_

It doesn't happen often but sometimes he thinks about his old life on Velocitron, back when his name was Ransack and he wore the Decepticon title with pride as he chased after an impossible dream – Primus, he had been so stupid in his youth.

_Last_

There were few moments Ransack wished could have lasted forever; moments of glory, moments of power, the very brief and few moments Override acknowledged his existence – unfortunately those moments never did last quite long enough.

_Wrong_

Ransack thought the third time would be the charm as he approached Override, confident and sure the other male would not be turning him away again – he had never been more wrong.

_Gentle_

Why he always crashed and burned, Ransack didn't know, and the way Override always turned him down so brutally made him wonder just what he had done to the other male – didn't he at least deserve a gentle rejection every now and then?

_One_

One chance, that was all Ransack wanted; one chance to court Override properly and win the leader of Velocitron over, but Override never gave him the chance because, in his opinion, Ransack was just another waste of time.

_Thousand_

Five hundred times, Override had turned him down five hundred times – Crumplezone sighed and shook his head when Ransack turned to him with dimly lit optics, asking him if another five hundred attempts just might win Override over; a heart could only break so many times.

_King_

If Override was king of Velocitron, Ransack couldn't help but wonder if he was the court jester – the thought was lost as he reminded himself he couldn't be the jester, he was hardly worth that much in Override's eyes; true jester's are at least able to catch the king's attention.

_Learn_

Crumplezone watches Ransack go up to Override; the motorcycle pops the same question again and, again, Override sighs, then he transforms and drives away from Ransack, leaving the other mech to wallow in pity in his dust – Crumplezone wonders if Ransack will ever learn.

_Blur_

The first time Ransack saw Override, he hardly saw him at all; the red racer drove passed him at a speed that made his processor lurch down one of the many tracks on Velocitron, not to be seen (properly) again for a few mega-cycles – and yet, somehow, it was love at first sight.

_Wait_

Ransack isn't the most patient bot in the universe, Crumplezone would tell you that on the drop of a dime, so it fascinates the big green Decepticon just how patient Ransack can be when it comes to Override; in fact, Crumplezone's sure Ransack would wait forever for Override if he had to.

_Change_

Crumplezone stares at Ransack with wide optics; his small friend isn't red and black anymore, but gold and silver and he's smiling sadly up at his best friend; "it was time for a change," Ransack announces, ready to move on with his life – Override's turned him down for the last time.

_Command_

Ransack wasn't kidding when he told said Override's word was his command and he would do anything the Speed Planet's leader wanted, he just didn't expect the command to be, "leave me alone."

_Hold_

It's been years since he left Cybertron, even longer since he left Velocitron, and it still amazes him that Override's memory still has an unimaginably strong hold on his spark.

_Need_

Ransack doesn't want Override – he wants Override to want him, true, but he doesn't want the other mech; Ransack _needs_ Override more than Override will ever know.

_Vision_

He reaches for Override and his hand slips right through the now translucent image of the red racer, then Ransack wakes from recharge and sighs; even in his dreams the object of his obsession slips through his grasp.

_Attention_

Crumplezone asks why Ransack tries time after time to ask Override out and the smaller Decepticon just gives him a sad half-smile and says, "I... I just wanna catch his attention, y'know?"

_Soul_

Every time Override says "no" in that nonchalant tone of his, another little piece of Ransack's spark shatters, and he never says a word because it's no one's business how tormented his soul is – not even Override's.

_Picture_

He can picture it in his mind, the way things would be if Override just accepted one of his invitations and went out with him; it would be so wonderful – but Ransack's learning the hard way that some dreams aren't meant to come true.

_Fool_

"Tell me," Override sighs and speaks slowly to Ransack, hoping the other mech will understand him if he goes through the rejection process slowly, "do you ever get tired of being a love-sick fool?"

_Mad_

Ransack's systems are hot and his body aches for a touch he will never feel – he slides one hand along his body until his fingers dip into the small spaces between some of his torso panels, caressing his circuits with a violent need; he groans loudly, going mad with want.

_Child_

Hot Shot – the Autobot's just a kid, he doesn't understand the concept of war and just how dangerous the risks that must be taken are; Ransack wonders what Override sees in that waste of scrap metal.

_Now_

Ransack takes a deep breath as he boards the Axalon and he doesn't once look back; he has to leave the past – Override – behind and start living in the here-and-now.

_Shadow_

Another lap around the tracks and Override's barely getting started, he goes 'round and 'round the race track with a grace that says he owns the stretch of runway – and he's so caught in trying to out-do himself, he doesn't notice the lone figure watching him from the shadows.

_Goodbye_

"So, this is it," Ransack says to himself as he stares down at the small crowd gathered before the Maximal space ship, searching for a face in the crowd; when he doesn't find Override in the group of gathered mechs, he sighs loudly, "so long an' farewell t'this dump."

_Hide_

Ransack's seen a lot of younger mechs hiding from their crushes and it makes him laugh hollowly; he doesn't have to hide away from Override because, when it comes to the leader of the Speed Planet, he's invisible.

_Fortune_

Override's got it all, more fame and fortune than he knows what to do with – Ransack finds it ironic that a rat like himself knows exactly what he would do with all that Override has; he'd simply buy the other mech's love.

_Safe_

On a prehistoric planet, Ransack – or Rattrap, as he's now called – should feel safe from the demons of his yesterdays, he should be relived since it seems he won't be going back to Cybertron or Velocitron any time soon, but he doesn't feel safe or relieved – he doesn't feel anything anymore.

_Ghost_

He doesn't know how long it's been since he's last been on Velocitron – too long? Not long enough? – but he finds things haven't really changed; Override is still the dearly loved leader of the planet and Ransack's just another ghost passing through a busy intersection.

_Book_

Ransack knows Override better than anyone on Velocitron, he can read Override like an open book, and yet, somehow, he always misses the part written between the lines, the part that warns him time after time that another rejection is steady on its way.

_Eye_

"C'mon, look me in the eye an' tell me ya don't want me!" Ransack's cocky and Override can see the determination written across his face, but nevertheless, he asked for it; Override leans down and cups the smaller mech's chin, staring into his blazing green optics, "I don't want you."

_Never_

"No, never," Override said as he stared down at Ransack, his reply blunt and honest to the question Ransack had asked mere moments before: "will you ever give me a chance?"

_Sing_

Sitting in another hole-in-the-wall bar, Ransack listened to some mellow mech singing another sad love song; he grimaced, ordered another drink and drown out the thoughts of Override filling his processor with every pathetic note that left the stranger's vocalizer.

_Sudden_

The decision had been sudden, but he had no choice; Ransack had to get off of Velocitron, he had to get away from Override – the Velocitronian leader was driving him insane at an agonizingly slow speed – he had to get away and forget his feelings for Override ever existed.

_Stop_

"Stop it, Rans," Crumplezone pleaded as he watched his friend punch away at the wall in front of them – another attempt at asking Override out had gone horribly wrong and led to this – Ransack was purposely damaging himself and he wasn't about to stop for likes of his best friend any time soon, either.

_Time_

Ransack gave Crumplezone a lopsided grin, "I just need some time t'get my head straight, y'know?" - but Crumplezone knew that really meant, "I'm going away for a really long time because if I don't get off this planet soon and keep chasing after Override, I'm going to drive myself insane with grief," so the bigger mech just smiled behind his face guard and nodded.

_Wash_

The rain was light and acidic but Ransack could live with a little bit of ruined paint if it meant distracting himself from Override and the ache in his spark; it was a childish belief, but maybe just this once the acid rain could wash the pain away.

_Torn_

He was caught – torn between (in his opinion) two evils; his thought processor was screaming at him, telling him the best thing to do was get on the Axalon and never look back, while his spark pleaded for one more chance with Override.

_History_

He left Velocitron because love was driving him insane; on prehistoric earth, a mech he had his spark set on died – twice – and now, back on Cybertron, he's stuck with a pretty little plant-like femme who thinks she's better than he is for a partner – he can't get a break, history keeps repeating itself and he gets the feeling he isn't really meant to fall in love.

_Power_

Override has power, he has a lot of it, more than he thinks; he rules more than just the planet but he's too caught up in himself and racing, being the fastest, to see he has Ransack wrapped around his little finger – he has more power over Ransack than Megatron does.

_Bother_

Ransack thought of heading out to the tracks one more time to say goodbye to Override – who knew when he would see him again? – but decided against it, there would be no point; Override didn't care, so Ransack wouldn't bother.

_God_

There was no higher power, Ransack was sure of it, and if there was some mystical being watching over all of Cybertron and its neighboring planets, then Ransack was positive Primus was laughing at him – right along side Override.

_Wall_

Ransack barely has enough firepower to bring down a newbie Autobot; sometimes he thinks he _must_ be crazy to think he just might stand a chance at knocking down the walls around Override's spark.

_Naked_

Ransack wasn't usually self-conscious, usually eager to bare himself completely to the next pretty face if it meant a good time and an even better energy exchange, but he couldn't do that around Override; the mere thought of being (metaphorically) naked in front of the Velocitronian leader made his mech fluid heat up and stain his black and white cheeks off-pink.

_Drive_

Sometimes Ransack just wants to drive, drive until his engine gives out and his fuel pump is fighting to keep on beating inside of his chest; he would love to feel the way Override must feel after a winning a big race – maybe then he would understand the other mech just a little bit better, maybe then he would understand why a race is so much more important than he is.

_Harm_

The first time Ransack asked Override out, he figured there would be no harm done – it ended up being just a simple proposition with a horrifically simple rejection – he had no idea those few moments would cause more irreversible damage than he thought possible.

_Precious_

It's trivial – stupid – of Ransack to hold the moments before rejection comes close to his spark, but they are the few moments he has with Override, the few precious nano-clicks he exists in the eyes of the other racer – naturally, those are precious moments in his life.

_Hunger_

Ransack has a hunger burning in the pit of his being, a hunger – a desire – for Override, but the need goes unnourished and he's starving himself of any other source of affection because the only thing he truly wants to satisfy him is Override.

_Believe_

So many mechs believe in Override – he's the leader of their planet, it's sort of an obligatory duty – including Ransack; Ransack believes in Override with everything he is, every nano-click of every day – but would it kill Override to believe in Ransack just once?

-End


End file.
